Naruto's Gloomy
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke acara kencannya dengan Sakura. Padahal Sasuke tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap pemuda Uchiha itu. Mungkinkah ini tolakan secara tak langsung Sasuke pada Perasaan Naruto? Haruskan Naruto mengubur perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke? Sasunaru. Present for Inez Arimasen's Birthday!


**Naruto's Gloomy**

**By: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuNaru**

**Spesial gift for Inez Arimasen's Birthday**

...

_Hhh.. apa sih yang sedang kulakukan disini?_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya menatap awan di langit, melirik ke pemuda yang ada disebelahnya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman perempuannya yang berambut merah muda.

Mereka tampak asik mengobrol tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, entah mereka membicarakan apa Naruto tak peduli. Yang jelas dia bosan dan kesal.

Tak tahan lagi dengan tingkah dua orang temannya yang tak peduli pada keberadaanya selama setengah jam, Naruto bangkit dari kursi di taman yang disediakan pihak taman bermain tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu dihari minggu ini.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari Naruto beranjak dari kursi.

Naruto menoleh malas, "membeli minum," lalu berjalan kembali menuju mesin otomatis yang berada beberapa meter di bekang kursi mereka.

Naruto berjalan sambil menggerutu dalam hatinya.

_Bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!_

_Padahal aku senang sekali saat Sasuke menelponku untuk mengajak ke taman bermain tadi malam._

_Ku pikir dia mengajakku kencan hari ini._

_Tapi ternyata.._

Naruto melirik ke belakang dimana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang asik berbicara, sesekali Sakura tertawa renyah dan Sasuke .. siapa yang sangka jika mereka Sakura juga sedang ada di taman bermain ini lalu mereka asik berbicara berdua seperti dunia milik mereka.

Dada Naruto terasa nyeri saat melihatnya.

Naruto menekan salah satu tombol di mesin otomatis, lalu mengambil kaleng cola yang keluar dari mesin itu. Naruto meminum colanya di depan mesin otomatis. Rasanya enggan kembali ke kursi taman. Toh ia tak dianggap ada.

Naruto membuang kaleng colanya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah dekat situ. Sekali lagi melirik pasangan yang sedang tertawa di depannya dengan miris. Lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

Xxx

Di sinilah Naruto, duduk di salah satu perahu untuk memasuki istana boneka. Memang itu wahana untuk anak-anak. Tapi tempat itu sangat bagus untuk untuk orang yang sedang galau seperti dirinya. Karena hanya tinggal duduk manis di perahu mengikuti arus, sambil memandangi boneka-boneka di sekeliling dalam istana yang agak remang.

Dia ingin melamun sendirian.

Merutuki kebodohannya karena tertipu dengan ajakan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak SMP hingga kini mereka memasuki universitas. Sedangkan Sakura teman mereka di universitas.

Sudah sejak lama Naruto memendam perasaan pada Sasuke. Hanya saja karena persamaan gender merekalah yang menahan Naruto untuk tidak mengungkapkannya pada Sasuke. Naruto takut di tolak. Naruto takut Sasuke jijik padanya.

Tapi yang yang namanya bangkai itu biar di sembunyian bagaimana pun, baunya pasti tercium juga.

Belum lama ini saat Naruto sedang main dirumah Sasuke, sepupu Sasuke datang dari luar negri. Mereka asik mengobrol. Sampai akhirnya mereka membicarakan soal hipnotis atau rileksasi yang saat ini sedang tren di televisi. Sepupu Sasuke itu, kak Shisui mengatakan kalau dia bisa melakukan hipnotis. Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang memang berjiwa usil menantang Shisui mempraktekan hipnotis itu pada mereka.

Di situlah semuanya terbongkar. Naruto mengakui perasaan pada Sasuke dari bawah alam sadarnya.

Naruto mengetahui itu saat Itachi terus saja meledeknya setelah Naruto sudah selesai di hipnotis.

Naruto sempat takut sekali Sasuke akan marah. Tapi Sasuke bersikap biasa saja setelah itu. Tetap berteman seperti biasa.

Di tengah kenangannya, air mata Naruto keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Hei.. seorang lelaki juga bisa menangis saat mereka sudah tak bisa memendung kesedihannya.

_Mungkinkah ini jawaban tidak langsung dari Sasuke?_

_Sasuke menyukai Sakura, dan aku harus sadar diri. Sasuke bukan gay. _

Naruto menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

_Baik kalau begitu. Aku akan menjauh pelan-pelan._

Naruto sadar, Sasuke terlalu baik. Dia tidak akan menghina Naruto atau pun menghajarnya karena perasaan yang Naruto rasakan. Bagaimana pun perasaan cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa di kontrol. Karena itu, dengan cara seperti ini lah Sasuke mengharapkan Naruto menyadari posisinya. Yang hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Sasuke.

Menyakitkan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Ponsel Naruto yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Mungkin Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kalau dia pergi.

Tak Naruto pedulikan getaran di sakunya. Ia masih ingin sendirian saat ini.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju salah satu wahana, ikut mengantri dengan pengunjung lain di salah satu wahana yang cukup menguras adrenalin.

Ponselnya terus bergetar.

Naruto menaiki wahana tersebut, dia duduk ditempat yang disediakan, tak lupa memasang pengamannya. Perlahan mesinnya naik ke atas. Dan langsung meluncur turun dengan cepat saat sudah mencapai puncak.

"Sasuke Brengseeeeeeekkkk!" Teriaknya melepas stress, di saat pengunjung lain berteriak 'Kyaaaaa'.

Setelah puas menaiki wahana itu lima kali, dengan seruan makian yang berbeda terhadap Sasuke tiap kali mesinnya meluncur turun Naruto melangkah ke wahana lain. Ponselnya masih saja bergetar.

Naruto menuju wahana berikutnya, dimana dia bisa teriak-teriak secara bebas. Tentu saja teriakannya itu makian untuk Sasuke.

Naruto meraih ponselnya, melihat nama 'Teme Menyebalkan' terus saja terpampang di display hpnya. Dengan sengaja Naruto menon aktifkan ponselnya.

Tapi seakan tak hilang akal tak lama terdengar suara,

Ting.. tong..

perhatian kepada pengunjung yang nama Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha ditunggu temannya di bagian informasi. Sekali lagi..

Suara wanita dari bagian informasi itu terus mengalun dengan merdu, membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Apa boleh buat. Naruto tak bisa menghindar lagi.

Dengan langkah malas sambil menyiapkan hati, Naruto melangkah ke arah bagian informasi.

Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri menghadap bagian informasi, Sasuke tampak meminta si informan untuk mengulang siarannya.

"Woi teme, Aku sudah disini," Naruto berusaha terlihat ceria dengan menampilkan cengirannya.

Sasuke langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara cempreng Naruto.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, kegusaran dan kekhawatiran juga terlihat jelas di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"ADOW!" Naruto menjerit kencang, jitakan Sasuke sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Naruto tak akan kaget kalau nanti kepalanya akan muncul benjol di kepalanya.

"Apa-ap- !," teriakan protesan Naruto terhenti saat melihat mata Sasuke yang menakutkan.

"Kemana saja kau, bodoh?!" teriakan marah Sakura membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke sudah menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tak kau jawab! Dia juga berkeliling mencarimu seperti orang sinting! Dan sekarang kau muncul dengan cengiran tolol itu?!" wajah Sakura juga terlihat menakutkan. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, takut.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Naruto menunduk sesekali matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah menakutkan.

"Tadi aku naik wahana, mumpung sedang di sini," Naruto meringis.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan dulu pada kami?! Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu! Apa kau tak tau betapa khawatirnya kami?!" Sakura terus saja mengomel sambil bertolak pinggang.

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk, seperti seorang anak yang sedang dimarahi ibunya. Ya, ampun.. padahal mereka seumuran.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas. Dibuka lagi kedua mata kelamnya.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura," suara briton Sasuke menghentikan omelan Sakura yang mulai mengintrogasi Naruto menanyakan dia pergi kemana saja.

"Yang penting dia sudah disini," Sasuke menatap Naruto intens.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Memastikan dia tidak menghilang lagi.

"Eh? Aku bisa jalan sendiri, teme! Lagi pula aku masih mau main!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengraman erat Sasuke. Tapi tak berhasil.

"Cukup, aku sudah lelah," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Lelah katamu? Memang kau habis melakukan apa? Melakukan hal mesum dengan Sakura ya?" Naruto cemberut. Otaknya yang sedang mode negatif itu malah membayangkan hal-hal aneh.

Plak!

Sakura menampar belakang kepala Naruto.

"Dasar, bodoh! Kan sudah ku bilang Sasuke tadi berkeliling mencarimu! Dia pasti capek berlarian kesana-kemari," Sakura tampak geram sekali.

"Uh.. Iya maaf, teme! Aku kan tidak mau menganggu kencan kalian. Lagipula aku pasti bisa pulang sendiri kok, aku bukan anak-anak, tak perlu cemas berlebihan begitu,"

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto lagi.

"Kau ini benar-benar idiot!"

"Aduuh.. kenapa kau memukulku terus, Sakura?!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tak di pegang Sasuke.

Xxx

Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika menyetir mobil. Hal ini malah membuat Naruto salah tingkah dan takut.

Sakura tidak pulang bersama mereka, dia lebih memilih naik taksi.

"Sasuke, kau masih marah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cemas.

"..."

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud merusak kencanmu,"

"..."

"Aku cuma ingin memberikan waktu privasi pada kalian saja,"

"..."

"Lain kali, jika ingin kencan kau tak perlu memintaku menemanimu. Aku..," Naruto menggit bibirnya, "aku sudah mengerti maksudmu," lanjutnya lirih sambil menunduk.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Apa yang kau mengerti, idiot?"

Naruto menarik nafas lalu menegakkan duduknya. Menatap Sasuke dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau bisa berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun yang kau cintai. Tapi tolong kau tetap izinkan aku disampingmu sebagai sahabat. Aku tidak akan berharap lebih,"

Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk. Kesal.

Sasuke meminta bantuan Sakura agar membuat Naruto cemburu. Sejujurnya Sasuke masih ragu dengan siapa yang akan menjadi dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Naruto tidak terlalu macho—perutnya tidak six pack, tapi juga tidak terlihat feminim. Berdasarkan saran Itachi, hal itu bisa di ketahui dari reaksi orang yang cemburu. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau reaksi Naruto malah merelakannya dengan orang lain begini.

"Aku tak sudi menjadi sahabatmu," ujar Sasuke geram.

Naruto terhenyak. Tubuhnya kaku.

Kepalanya menunduk lagi, "A-aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," Naruto berusaha agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar.

Sasuke mencengkram belakang leher Naruto yang sedang menunduk. Lalu mendorongnya mendekati wajah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Naruto. Menumpahkan rasa frustasinya di sana. Kenapa si bodoh ini tak juga mengerti?

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar kau mengatakan akan meninggalkanku, akan ku perkosa kau saat itu juga!" ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Eh?" kapasitas otak Naruto yang pas-pasan agak sulit mencerna kelakuan dan kalimat Sasuke bersamaan.

_Sasuke bolehkan aku berharap kalau kau itu_

End

._.. _

Omake

"Naruto benar-benar orang penuh kejutan nomor satu," Itachi tampak geli dan takjub saat mendengar laporan Sakura.

Sakura langsung ke restoran sushi setelah pulang dari taman bermain. Melaporkan hal-hal yang terjadi pada Itachi dan Kyuubi yang telah menunggunya disana.

"Tak ada tebakanmu yang benar, Itachi," Kyuubi tersenyum meremehkan.

Itachi hanya terkekeh sebagai balasan. "Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah ditebak."

"Akhirnya kita tidak tau posisinya," Kyuubi bertopang dagu sambil menyeruput _ocha_nya.

"Kau bilang dengan memancing reaksi Naruto yang cemburu saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bermesraan akan mengetahui tipe apa dia,"

"Dari sumber yang ku baca harusnya begitu. Jika Naruto seme, Naruto akan marah dan menyeret Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura dengan posesif. Jika Naruto itu tipe uke, dia akan menangis atau merajuk. Tapi Naruto tak melakukan keduanya. Malah berpikir kalau dia itu cuma menemani temannya yang tak berani kencan sendirian," Itachi menghela nafas. Ternyata ada juga yang seperti ini.

"Tapi tadi Naruto menghilang, bisa saja dia menangis saat itu kan," ujar Sakura sambil menyumpit sushinya.

"Kau melihat matanya bengkak?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Tidak sih," Sakura menggeleng kecewa. "Dia malah terlihat ceria saat muncul,"

"Cih, apa boleh buat lain kali akan ku pancing mereka melakukan 'itu' saja sekalian. Biar jelas siapa yang seme dan ukenya," Itachi menyerigai licik.

"Oh, bagus! Aku mau rekaman video hot mereka!" Sakura bersorak gembira.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu.. Kau tipe yang mana?" Itachi menoleh pada sosok di sebelahnya yang masih bertopang dagu.

Kyuubi menyerigai, "menurutmu?"

Itachi balas menyerigai, "bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lihat langsung di ranjang saja?" tantangnya.

**End Lagi~**

An: Gantung ya? Ahahaha.. baik Sasunaru ataupun Itakyuunya sengaja dibikin gantung#dihajar masal

Sampai akhir si Naruto ga sadar kalau Sasuke itu udah cinta dia, emang dia dobe!#dirasengan.

Kurang fluffnya T.T padahal si inez mesennya fic fluff.. maaf nez cuma ada ide ini..#nangis kejer

Fujo juga baru sempet bikin kadonya sekarang, padahal uda di pesen dari desember tahun 2012 biar bisa publis di 6 febuari 2013. Ugh.. fujo lagi suka Narusasu sih.. jadi nunggu feel Sasunarunya balik dulu. Semoga aja Snnya berasa.

Happy Birthday Inez Arimasen! Meski uda super telat, semoga suka kadonya! Ini kado buat ultah 2013 dan 2014 kemaren ya nez#kedip2

Satu utang lunas.. saatnya melunasi utang lainnya!

#Lanjut cari ide buat kado frau (yang telat juga) dan ka taz

Aaaaargh kepala fujo berasap!#mandi junub#woi!


End file.
